Music is Magic (episode)
Music is Magic is the tenth episode of the second season, and the 36th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Characters Plot Jem and The Holograms are invited to perform with the world's greatest magicians in the televised "Music & Magic" special. Naturally, The Misfits are also there to cause trouble for everyone. A mishap during rehearsals causes Jem to disappear and the entire cast sets out in search of her. The Holograms aren't sure whether the Misfits or the magicians are to blame, because every time they accuse someone, another person vanishes before their eyes. Eventually, they discover that Frack, Professor Frick's assistant, is the true villain behind the disappearances; his motives being that he wanted to become the best magician in the world, and to achieve this, the first step was to get rid of all competition. In the end, Frack's plot is foiled, although he manages to escape, leaving Jem a note stating they hadn't seen the last of him. Songs featured *"Abracadabra" - The Misfits *"It Could Be You" - Jem and The Holograms *"Music Is Magic" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Marla Martell': You'd be wise to remember not all of my tricks are illusions! ---- *'Stormer': (panicked, being attacked by a tiger) Hey, take is easy, Raya! Let bygones be bygones, Okay?! *'Devon Silverstone:' That's not Raya! It's a real tiger! (he attacks the tiger with his staff and fails) *'Shana': Your magic's not working! ---- *'Jem': Yeah, but I wonder what happened to the Misfits, they were supposed to sing too? *'Shana': Last I saw they were taking care of that creep Frack! *'Kimber': (she points to the left where the Misfits are tied up) Uh, guys? *'Jem': There's a note! (she picks it up and reads the note) We'll meet again! Signed: The Great Frack! *'Kimber': Well, I guess he had to be a great magician to keep those four quiet. Gallery Artworks Mm Jem.jpg mm kimber.jpg 0aja36MA-1th.jpg 0aja36MA-1.jpg 2790688b616e87b04be7757e6b38b022.jpg Mm Raya.jpg 0pizzazz36MA-1.png pizzazz musicismagic.jpg 0roxy36MA-1.jpg mm rox.jpg 0stormer36MA-1.png MM Storm.png 0jetta36MA-1.jpg MM jetta.png Screenshots Car36.jpg JEM 03.jpg|Jem meets Devon Silverstone Marla Martell 2.jpg|Marla walking into stage Marla Martell.jpg|Marla Martell Jemzatanna zps2c4f9023.jpg Frick.jpg|Professor Frick All wet.jpg Kimber Raya and Aja.jpg|Kimber, Raya and Aja get all wet Marla blow like the wind.jpg MIM22.jpg Error stormercoloured.jpeg|Stormer's missing tights Marla and Kimber.jpeg|Marla with The Great Kimberdini Marla's Illusions.jpg|Marla's illusions frightening Kimber and Pizzazz Kimber is Trapped.JPG|Kimber gets trapped inside a casket Aja letting Kimber out.JPG|Aja letting Kimber out Kimber sliding.jpg|Kimber slides down... Tumblr n7o4bs7oLs1s03nczo1 500.jpg|...and into a cage! Jem contact Synergy.jpg|"Synergy, we could used some help! Create a multiple illusion!" Jem - Music Is Magic - 01.png Backstage Floor.jpg|The Holograms walking down the stairs Tied up.jpeg|Frack escapes and The Misfits get all tied up! Jem read the note.jpg|''"We'll meet again! - signed: The Great Frack!"'' Tumblr n82txnmuVJ1s03nczo1 500.jpg Goofs *When Aja and Shana question everyone about how Jem disappeared, Shana's voice is coming out of Aja's mouth and vice versa. *Before and after the Misfits arrive, the Holograms are holding their instruments and then they disappear. *When Silverstone gives Jem a bouquet, the fishnet stockings she's wearing go away for a couple of seconds. *Raya's skin is a light color instead of the darker tan. *After everyone agrees to look for Jem, Aja turns around and her lips are red. *After Kimber is freed from the casket, she states that Marla and Pizzazz were attacked by illusions. However, she never saw Pizzazz being attacked because she was trapped in the casket. *After Raya thinks she sees Jem in a cage, Stormer loses her tights. *At the end of the episode, Frack leaves the Misfits tied down and with a note attached to them. Jem picks up the note and reads it. In the last shot, the note mysteriously appears attached to the Misfits again. Trivia *Professor Frick and his assistant, Frack, are a parody of Frick and Frack, two Swiss skaters who joined the original Ice Follies show as comedy ice skaters. *Frack is one of the one-time characters who turn out to the the villain. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2